The field of invention relates to a safe method and compact device for efficient conversion of gasoline into energy with a fuel injected internal combustion engine. It is the object of the invention to provide a device which will fit into an existing automobile engine compartment and functions according to a method which first turbulates and then preheats a liquid fuel to a constant maximum operating temperature level without causing premature vaporisation.
Contrary to the operation of carburated engines, a fuel injection system provides a predetermined volume of gasoline under predetermined fuel delivery pressure, sufficient to force the fuel through the injector jets for combustion in the engine.
The vast difference in mode of operation between a fuel injected and carburated engine must be understood when reviewing this invention.
A large number of methods and devices known in prior art operate specifically with carburated internal combustion engines, converting a liquid fuel into its vaporous state prior to its delivery to the carburetor, before mixing with combustion air and subsequent ignition.
Extensive research and testing has established that premature vaporisation of a liquid fuel during the combustion process in a typical automobile engine may actually be detrimental to the efficient combustion and conversion of gasoline into rotational energy, unless major alterations to the physical layout and operating method of the engine are effected.
Between 1900 and 1997, numerous US Patents were issued for methods and devices which operate to preheat a fuel in carburetion systems specifically for the purpose of causing fuel vaporisation prior to the fuel and combustion air mixing stage. It is now understood that preheating the fuel to its vaporisation level at such early stage of the combustion process is not practical because of other serious problems which may result, such as vapour lock or premature ignition and detonation. In fuel injection systems, because of the high fuel pressure required to operate the system, the fuel is not able to vaporise as readily, and if vaporisation would occur prior to fuel injection, the system would also be unable to operate efficiently.
Other inventions have been disclosed which accommodate special fuel temperature level requirements, but may still be operating in a very inefficient manor. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,590, Davis discloses a system to preheat gasoline below its vaporisation temperature, but the system works only in conjunction with a certain additive combined with the combustion air. Davis discloses a system operating to maintain the fuel temperature for a carburated engine at a range of between 115 and 130 F by opening or closing a valve, which supplies cooling fluid from the engine cooling system to a special reservoir. The claimed coolant temperature range is 130 to 225 degrees F., while the preferred operating temperature range is 140 degrees F. The gasoline is circulated through the reservoir by way of a fuel line in heat transfer relation with the engine cooling fluid, and the gasoline is prevented from evaporating by inducing additional pressure in the fuel line. The device disclosed by Davis provides a very inefficient and cumbersome operating system, usable only with carburated combustion engines.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,944, Leonard discloses a fuel preheating device for a fuel injected system, which is operated with engine coolant. However, as Leonard refers to means to maintain a certain fuel temperature at a level which prevents fuel from vaporising, he does not disclose or claim any fuel temperature range or specific fuel operating temperature level at which his method is required to function. Therefore, Leonard discloses insufficient information when describing his invention for someone to understand all the required functions and to make effective use thereof. This of course is contrary to established US Patent Rules. Furthermore, Leonard discloses a large fuel preheat unit connected to a cumbersome computerised circuitry and monitoring system to constantly report on a number of engine components and functions in order for his method to operate. The computer system and device disclosed by Leonard is therefore also contrary to the invention disclosed herein.
It is the object of this invention to provide a simple and effective combustion efficiency method and device of sufficient compactness and ease of operation as to be fitted into all engine compartments of today's existing fuel injected automobile engines. No prior art is known which provides such an efficient method or compact device.